Fragments of You and Me
by UchihaKimonoChan
Summary: Tobi is plagued by dreams of nameless people from his forgotten past, and Deidara has to comfort him. Kakashi still blames Obito's death on him self. When Tobi and Kakashi clash, what happens? Rated M for later chapters Shonen Ai, Slight OCC
1. Chapter 1

Fragments of You and Me

KakaObi/DeiTobi

WARNING this contains ShonenAi or Yaoi or BoyxBoy. If you don't like, don't read!

thanks!!

Fragments of You and Me

Chapter One-Awakening of the Forgotten

Tobi spent another sleepless night tossing and turning in his bed. He had shadowy blotches under his eyes. Tobi yawned for the hundredth time. "You idiot, stop it…" his blonde partner growled. Deidara sat on the opposite bed, watching his younger partner rubbing his eyes, orange mask beside him on the bed. "Go-gomen Senpai…" he yawned, placing his orange mask back over his face. "I just couldn't sleep last night…" and he yawned again. Deidara sighed and looked at his raven-haired partner, trying to look sympathetic at 8:30 in the morning. "So, what kept you up again, my weird Tobi-kins?" he murmured, eye half closed. The raven-haired sighed. "I keep seeing faces, so many faces… And things… many things I don't even remember… and people I don't know…"

You see, Tobi could not remember much of his life. He only could remember things that happened after a small village mechanic, who helped make a special armor for Tobi's battered limbs, found him. He stayed with them, until he found out that he had powers that no regular person had, so, he set out to find what he had forgotten. Along the way, he ran across Zetsu, whom took the young man as an apprentice, until an opening occurred in the organization.

Deidara sighed. He knew all to well about Tobi's amnesia. The blonde was about to say something to his partner when a hologram of their leader appeared between the beds. "Deidara, Tobi, I need you to go out and look for the kyuubi. Itachi is unable due to certain circumstances…." Deidara nodded to the hologram and it disappeared, leaving a small scroll in its place.

Tobi, yawning, bent to pick it up. "Come on, un." Deidara said, pulling his long blond hair into its customary ponytail. Tobi nodded sleepily and followed his Senpai out of the room.

:------o0o------:

Kakashi stood at the memorial. It was a polished black stone in the middle of the training grounds. "I still can't seem to let go of you, huh Obito?" he said, audible only to himself, looking down at the printed name, 'Uchiha Obito'. "Hmmm… I wonder what it would be like if you were here right now… Would you have died in the Uchiha Slaughter?"

He sighed heavily. Kakashi had had so much time with Obito, but never thought of it until it all just, slipped away. And now, over 10 years later, he could still not forgive him self. One, for losing his best friend, and two, falling for a certain hyper active, spunky Uchiha by the name of Obito.

He reached a hand up to touch his left eye, which was covered by his headband. Approaching voices woke him from his thoughts.

"Kakashi sense! Are you coming, 'tebayo?" came the voice of an impatient blond, echoing across the grounds. Kakashi turned to face the two ninjas walking across the path to him. "Ohaiyo Sakura, Naruto." He smiled, "Are you ready for this next mission?" Naruto nodded vigorously. Sakura nodded as well. "Alright then, shall we go? I'll fill you in along the way." Their sensei said, nodding towards the gate. Naruto beamed. "S-rank mission, here I come, 'tebayo!!"

:------o0o------:

Deidara glared over at Tobi again. The two had been walking tirelessly to the location where the kyuubi was going to be traveling past. Tobi had been constantly yawning and groaning the entire way, very uncharacteristically. Deidara even threatened to remove his vocal chords several times, but that did nothing to stop the endless sound of Tobi's soft yawns.

"Finally…" the blond grouched, seeing the signal that marked the place where they should be. A small rock painted white with a crescent moon painted on it sat, cradled almost hidden in a patch of tall grass at the foot of a large tree, about 10 feet from the road. "Let's set ourselves up, un." The blond said, clutching his pocket, praying that his waning clay amount would serfice for this simple kidnapping mission. Of wouldn't kill him, oh no. At least, not yet anyways.

Tobi nodded… off to sleep at the base of the large, maybe oak, tree, snoring softly. Deidara was about to lash out at him, but the I-Love-Tobi side of him won and he grudgingly set to work on a plan by him self.

:------o0o------:

"So, um, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked as they headed further from the village, surrounded by tall oaks trees and other large vegetation. "What kind of mission is this, 'tebayo? It seems boring…" Kakashi ignored the whiney voice and busied himself by reading Icha Icha Violence, chuckling. Naruto looked up at his sensei and sighed. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long miss

:------o0o------:

It was almost night fall when Deidara shook Tobi awake. "Baka Tobi!! Wake up!" Deidara hissed as loudly as he dared, "They're almost here!" Tobi murmured in his sleep and turned away from the blond. Deidara sighed. Only one way to get him up now.

He reached expertly into one of his various other pockets and withdrew… a box of… STRAWBERRY MOUSSE POCKY!?

Deidara cracked open the cardboard and ripped the foil bag inside. "Tobi," he said in a singsong voice, "I'm going to eat my pocky now… With out you!"

The younger Akatsuki member gave a start. "Pocky Senpai?" he said, suddenly bolt awake, looking around, "Where?" Deidara held the bag above his head. "I knew that was the only way to get you up." And he tossed the bag to the raven-haired, who consumed the cracker candy, mask pulled just above his mouth. "Anyways, the Kyuubi kid and his friends are close by," Deidara said to him, leaping soundlessly onto a tree limb up a above.

Tobi nodded and stood up, dusting himself off. Deidara grinned. "Let's get 'em."

:------End of Chapter One------:

AN: I hope you liked it:3 Sorry if I made anyone OOC, I'm just trying to create a story that I've been wanting to read. :3 Please review, I want critisism!! Please no, OMG, KAWAII! comments, okay? I want constructive critisism. It's okay if you want to put something like that in it, but please please include something I could improve or what you liked in it, okay:3 Thankies!!

And I refuse to update the next chapter untill I get at least 10 diffrent reviews. Thankies!!


	2. Chapter 2

Fragments of You and Me

Fragments of You and Me

KakaObi/DeiTobi

WARNING this contains ShonenAi or Yaoi or BoyxBoy. If you don't like, don't read!  
Thanks!!

Fragments of You and Me

Chapter 2- Déjà vu?

Deidara crouched in the thick underbrush. Silently, the mouth on his palm readied the clay for battle. Tobi crouched beside his Senpai, both waiting in baited breath. "We're gonna get them this time, for sure." Deidara said, clenching his fist, making the lump of clay into a small bird. Tobi suddenly felt a foreboding feeling. With out thinking, he flung aside his mask, and clutched Deidara's coat front. "Senpai!" He said as loudly as he dared, looking up at the blond with pleading eyes. "Please, if I die, please don't forget me!!"

For a few seconds, Deidara's cerulean eyes met Tobi's chocolate brown ones. The blond forced the connection to break, and he turned away, face tingling. "D-don't be ridiculous!! You're not going to die!! So stop with this semimetal nonsense, un!!" His face still turned away. Tobi still held fast onto Deidara's coat. "Please, Senpai, promise me!!" He pleaded, voice ever more desperate. Deidara sighed and turned to Tobi. Upon seeing the usual happy face of his younger partner in such a desperate state, he did upon his instincts. Before he could recognize what he was doing, his lips and Tobi's were locked tightly. Deidara broke away as quickly as he dared, not looking at his partner's face. "Um, okay…. I promise to never forget you… Just put your mask back on…" and he turned to the approaching voices. Just before Tobi and him leapt out, Deidara turned to his partner. "I won't let you die."

:--o0o--:

"Sensei?" Naruto whined. "I wanna eat NOW!" And his stomach growled. Kakashi sighed and closed his book Icha Icha Paradise. "Naruto, why can't you go a day without complaining?" Sakura asked, shaking her head, looking over at the hyper active blond. Naruto grinned, "Because that's my way of the ninja!!" And he pulled out a bag of potato chips, courtesy of Akaimichi Chouji, and began to noisily chomp on it. Kakashi smiled and was about to reopen his book, when suddently he felt a slight chill run down his spine, tingling. He pocketed the book and surveyed the area quickly. "You notice it too, Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked, reaching her hand into her kunai pouch. Kakashi nodded and felt his body tensioning, readying for battle. Naruto looked from Sakura to Kakashi, obviously confused. "Nande, 'tebayo?" he said, just as Kakashi hooked his arm around Naruto's neck and dragged him into the air, away from the ground which seemed to explode right under their feet. Sakura had also leapt up into the air, away from the crumbling ground. Naruto gasped and gripped the arm that threatened to choke him.

The three Konoha ninjas landed on the branches of an oak tree. "Kakashi sensei…." Naruto sputtered, to remind him of the choking ninja still in a headlock. Kakashi released him, and focused on the cloud of dust. Two cloaked figures leapt out from the clearing dust, and landed on another tree's branches. The blond one shook the stray pieces of hair from his face, and looked up at the three comrades, his mocking smile all too familiar. The other member, shorter somewhat, had raven black hair and wore an orange mask with only one eyehole over the right eye. His hair was cut similar to Naruto's haircut. Deidara smiled cockily at them, now looking at them from atop one of his clay birds. Naruto glared up at the other blond ninja and shouted, "AKATSUKI BRAT!!" Deidara just laughed and sent a shower of clay insects raining down on them.

Sakura leapt out of the path of Deidara's bombs. Kakashi, once again, leapt off with poor Naruto in a headlock. But he was late. A clay insect already latched onto Naruto's pant leg and it detonated. Luckily, it wasn't enough to blow off Naruto's leg, it was just enough impact to send both of them flying off in deferent directions. Naruto was flung at the ground and made a large crater, but he was up in 5 seconds, ready to lash out at the over confident blond.

Kakashi was blown back, and hurled into the forest. His back was slammed against a tree trunk and he heard something snap. His body was also momentarily numb from the impact. Wind blown out of him, he gasped and sputtered for air.

Finally, after several minutes of attempting to get air into his rebuking lungs, he was able to draw his first decent breath. Dazed, Kakashi leaned on the tree, momentarily suffering from short-term memory lost. He was so out of it, that it took the steely blade of a kunai barely striking his cheek to wake him from his blurry thoughts. The masked Akatsuki member launched another kunai, the aiming was precise. It took all the sense Kakashi had to doge it at the moment. His head now clear, he stood the face the enemy. Tobi aimed another kunai, and it flew out of his gloved hand. Kakashi deflected it with a shunkuren and tossed two at Tobi. The raven-haired ninja leapt away from them, and disappeared. Kakashi looked behind him, above, and to the sides. Did he run away? And this thoughts were answered for him when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomenen. Tobi had kneed him in the gut, and kicked his chin. Kakashi flew through the air, and smacked against a tree again. Grunting, he lifted his headband, revealing his sharringan. He looked at Tobi with his dangerous eyes, observing him. Tobi lunged forward with a kunai, but Kakashi saw through it, and grabbed his wrist. "Lesson 1, you attack too hastily." And he twisted Tobi's wrist. Flinching, Tobi broke free from Kakashi's grip and clutched his wrist. One thing Tobi did know how to heal, really fast. As soon as his hand was placed on his snapped wrist, the bone was mended. Kakashi, stunned, struck out at Tobi with a kunai, barely missing, cutting the front of the black, clouded jacket front open. Tobi clutched the torn material; he threw an exploding note at Kakashi. Kakashi was blown back by the forced, but was a decent distance away from it by the time it detonated. The raven-haired ninja launched himself off a tree at Kakashi, his katana unsheathed. Kakashi moved, but his arm was cut open, and bled freely. A distant explosion was heard and a scream followed it. A loud growl was emitted into the mountain air, and echoed around them. _I can't let Naruto get into kyuubi form!!_ Kakashi thought, on hand blocking Tobi's kunai and the other about to land a punch on his opponent's chest. Tobi was knocked on to a tree by the punch, but leapt back up immediately, preparing another attack. Kakashi blocked with one arm and gripped Tobi's jacket front and flung him to the side. "I need to attend something," was all Kakashi said and he dashed off, but Tobi followed him, still engaging him in battle. So, Kakashi punched the mask, in hopes of it slowing his pursuit down. But, instead, it slowed Kakashi down. When the mask pieces fell off, each chunking off where Kakashi's fist made contact, to reveal a very familiar face. Standing, glaring at him, eye patch over his left eye, was Uchiha Obito.


	3. Chapter 3

Fragments of You and Me

Chapter 3: A Blank Canvas

This fanfic contains Yaoi, Shonen Ai, BOYxBOY so leave if you dun like.

(DeiTobi and KakaTobi)

Kakashi stood there, eyes met with Obito's, he stood there, disbelieving. Obito was dead, he was sure of it. He reached a hand out and Tobi flinched as it landed on his cheek. Tobi jumped back, confused and looked at Kakashi. "Nanidayo!?" He yelled at the silver-haired Nin, backed up against a tree looking less and less fierce. Kakashi touched his face again, stroking it as if to make sure it was really there. He grasped the raven haired hands and asked eyes prickling, "Is it really you?" Tobi I pushed out of the embrace. "What are you talking about!?" He growled angrily, for only Senpai could hold him like that. Kakashi felt the happiness in his heart evaporate as he saw the blank gaze he received from the other ninja. "Don't you remember me?" Kakashi said bewildered, voice desperate. Tobi looked at him and a repeated echo sounded in his head. _Do you remember me?_ Tobi felt something nudge him inside, like, he knew it was this person, but didn't know him.

Kakashi stepped closer, eyes desperately searching for some sign of recognition from Tobi, but receiving none. Only a look of blank confusion that had their own story. One that didn't include him. Tobi stepped back. He hated the look in Kakashi's eyes. The look of hurt disappointment. He wanted to know, but something held back the words that danced teasingly on the tip of his tongue. Kakashi longed to run to him, but he knew he wasn't going to be hugging Obito. He would be embracing a complete stranger. "Don't look at me like that!" Tobi said, taking his katana in his hand. He struck out blindly at Kakashi, but all he did was graze the front of his jacket. "So… you really don't know who I am, huh?" Kakashi mourned, voice yearning for a no.

Tobi turned away. "I… I don't… I can't… even really remember who I am…" his voice began to crack towards the end. It didn't matter how high pitched or squeaky he made his voice, you could tell that he was repressing his feelings all the time. It was like his heart was whispering it's ach to you, for your help. Hot tears leaked down his face and he wiped them stubbornly away, but they kept coming, refusing to stop cascading down his pale skin. Kakashi made a move to comfort him, but Tobi spat at him. "I don't need your sympathy!!" And he turned and ran. He needed to get away from those eyes… Hungry eyes… Eyes too much like his own…

Tobi ran until he was out of breath and kneeled down and sobbed in his hands. Why couldn't he remember? Why did it have to be him? Usually Deidara was there to help him during his times of break downs, but Senpai wasn't there this time. Tobi knew Senpai would be cross with him. He wiped away the rest of the lingering tears away with his sleeve and felt warm arms wrap around him from behind. It was a familiar feeling… Like something from a faded photograph. "O… Obito…" Kakashi murmured again, hugging Tobi tight. The raven haired nin broke down again. "I'm NOT OBITO DAMN IT! I'm Tobi, TOBI!!" and he shoved Kakashi away, fuming. Tears spider-webbed down his face, leaving damp trails in their wake. Kakashi ignored the shove and grasp Tobi in his arms tighter, then did something Tobi could NEVER forgive.

Kakashi kissed him.

Full on the lips.

It was like an adrenaline rush for Kakashi. And another metal collapse for Tobi! The raven haired nin collapsed in tears while Kakashi pressed their lips tighter together. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tobi screeched when they broke away, but Kakashi held him tighter. No one, ever, EVER did that to him. Other than Senpai. Kakashi lifted his face up and bent down to kiss him again. As much as Tobi physically resisted, his mentality gave in. _It… feels good to be needed…_ he thought as the tears came and caught on his long lashes. "Why… Didn't you… pull away that time?" Kakashi smiled when they broke apart again for air. Tobi pondered that question too. Yes, why… Why didn't he resist this perverted creep? Tobi turned his face away from Kakashi. "Y-you just caught me b-by surprised… I didn't think you'd kiss me twice…" and he felt a faint blush drift across his cheeks. Kakashi held his shoulders and looked at his face again. "If it's not me who has your heart now, who is it?" Tobi looked to the side. "Y-you don't even know me, so why should you care?" His emotions began to crash together making an emotional torrent inside of Tobi's heart. Anger because he didn't remember anything, and sorrow because he couldn't. He felt so hallow and empty, like a blank canvas. Kakashi tried once again to kiss Tobi, but he covered his mouth with his hands. "Don't touch me. I don't even know you… Please… Stop doing this to me…" and tears dripped down his face. "Please stop… because… my heart hurts… because… I don't know why I love you!" Kakashi kissed his lips softly. "It's… okay… I'm here now…"

Why did he feel so happy inside? And he felt so… Terrible at the same time… He looked down at the raven haired's head. Tobi was so pure, so innocent yet… To unstained, too pure… Like shadows playing with the light. Teasing him. He didn't deserve this new Obito, but this new one needed him…. Needed him to fill in the spaces… But part of him still resisted. This one already loved someone… Already loved another… Heart always belonging to… Deidara… But then he stopped him self. When did he become so self fish? When had he fallen in love with Obito? And… Why did he still love him? After the death… No, it was… the festival…

Tobi sniffled as he allowed himself to be held by Kakashi. He had his forehead against his sturdy chest. He loved being held like that… But… He… He wanted Senpai to save him… Oh, what he wouldn't give to have Senpai with him now, not this psycho pervert.


End file.
